custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireDrag1091/The Situation
Alright, I'm going to have to make this blog brief--because I have butterflies in my stomach and I don't feel like eating any of the food I bought today because I was hungry then. I feel sick, but I have to toughen it out for this short while. I will be gone for twenty-six days, extending from February 2nd to February 28th; because I was called so serve and protect the people which will be attending the Sochi Olympics. I was asked if I would be active in the Russian Armed Forces during this time; and I hesitantly agreed. Some of you may ask: "Why would you accept this invitation? Why will you be gone so long? Why are you needed ''during this period of time?" I will be answering these questions to the best of my abilities, just let it be known that I may not share that much information. The Situation '''Why I accepted/Why I am needed: '''Recently, conditions in Russia have been tense. New Anti-Gay Laws are being challenged, and the public is overall restless--but this isn't the primary concern. If you have heard, right before the beginning of the New Year there were two terrorist bombings in Volgograd, Russia. Thirty-four were killed and over a dozen were injured. A week or two later, dead bodies were found inside mobile vehicles which were laced with explosives. While no one was harmed, it was extremely close given the position of where these bodies were found: near the outskirts of Sochi. Links were made between the Volgograd Bombings and this tragedy. A couple of days later, Russian Police were attacked by extremists during a shootout. Two Police Officers were killed with the four offenders, moments later--a bomb squad was called in a few streets away. They dis-activated the bomb, but again: the bomb was planted in southern Sochi. After a few quiet weeks, a particular video popped up. Russia found out who the perpetrator was: a group of Islamic Extremists. During the course of the video, they demonstrated how they made the bomb--and gave themselves up that they were behind the attacks. Towards the end of the hour long video, they said: "we have a present for the Olympics and the tourists involved in it." President Vladimir Putin is upset, and let's just say that I don't want to oppose that man. I decided to accept because I need to; it's because I ''want ''to. Countless people can be killed, and I can't live on without knowing I could have done something to stop it or at least improve the situation. I guess we will see in time whether or not I made a wise choice. '''How long I will be gone: '''I will be gone approximately twenty-six days starting on February 2nd. Over this course of time I will patrol through the streets of Sochi and protect the people in case there is any incident or slight chance of harm. If something happens, then it may be longer. If I am hurt, it may be a couple more days or weeks. And if, you know... you'll never see me again. Thanks for all you've guys done I'm glad you guys understand if you can, really--if there was any other way but this, I'd take that chance but I feel as if this is something I need to do. You guys have been great to me, answered my questions; talked and socialized with me, and worked alongside me during all my/your projects, and over all welcomed me. I wish I can assign people specifically to thank, but all I can say is that all of you guys have been great--you have all been great friends and I will never forget that. If I can return, I will. Before the time of February 2nd I'll be sure to boost activity to as much as I can handle. Overall, thank you guys so much for all the memories we will share! I'll be sure to see you in future times, 'The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…''' 00:46, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts